Nuit D'ivresse
by Perline
Summary: Harry en 7ème années se réveille surpris dans une chambre inconnue après le bal de Noël. Que lui est-il arrivé?


**Nuit D'ivresse**

Titre : Nuit D'ivresse

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Cédric Diggory

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusif de JKRowling.

Résumé : Quand Harry se réveille dans une chambre inconnue, il ne s'attend pas à y retrouver une ancienne connaissance très sexy.

Genre : UA/ Romance. OS. Oubliez la fin du tome 4 et tous les suivants.

En ce matin suivant celui de Noël, le château de Poudlard entier respirait au rythme de ses habitants encore profondément endormis au vu de la nuit festive qui s'était terminée tardivement. Les portes de la grande salle, où avait eu lieu le bal, s'étaient refermées sur les derniers couples peu de temps avant que sonnent les cinq heures du matin. Dans chaque dortoir, dans chaque lit, les jeunes élèves de chaque maison rattrapaient les heures de sommeil manquées, paisiblement enroulés dans leurs couettes duveteuses. Les rideaux refermés empêchaient la lumière du jour de les déranger et insonorisaient leurs ronflements.

Pourtant dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année de griffondor, le lit d'Harry Potter le sauveur du monde sorcier, était vide. Celui-ci n'avait pas passé la nuit dans son lit mais dans une autre partie du château. Le jeune griffondor commençait doucement à se réveiller car un bruit monstrueux lui vrillait les tympans. Il ouvrit complètement les yeux pour rechercher la provenance de se tapage mais sa vue trouble l'en empêcha. Harry leva une main lourde vers la table de chevet en s'étirant un peu pour l'atteindre et tâtonna en cherchant ses lunettes rondes. Quand il les posa sur le bout de son nez en se retournant sur le dos, il fut surpris de ne pas être dans son lit mais dans une chambre où les rideaux du baldaquin étaient jaunes.

Harry se redressa brusquement à cette constatation mais il dut se recoucher quand une douleur vive lui traversa la tête et que le tintamarre se remit à battre furieusement.

- « Oh ! Ma tête ! » Murmura-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Harry avait l'impression qu'une danseuse de flamenco lui broyait la tête. Il inspira profondément pour calmer cette sensation oppressante sur son cerveau et stopper la nausée qui lui chavirait les entrailles. Tranquillement, il referma les yeux et il réfléchit à ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière. Mais malgré quelques petits efforts, aucun souvenir ne lui revint comme si toute cette nuit n'avait pas existée. Il espéra que rien de fâcheux n'était advenu mais pour plus de sécurité d'esprit, il se promit de demander à ses deux amis Hermione et Ron.

Harry se redressa doucement en se massant les tempes d'un mouvement circulaire essayant d'apaiser la douleur et observa davantage ce qui l'entourait. Il se trouvait dans l'aile du château des Poufsouffle. Tout était aux couleurs de cette maison. Mais là où il pensait trouver plusieurs lits comme dans son dortoir, il n'en trouva qu' se trouvait donc dans une chambre individuelle celle de Helga Poufsouffle. Ce qui l'étonna un peu plus. Harry mit un pied sur le sol où sur un tapis moelleux trônait humblement sa robe de sorcier.

Tout de suite, Harry se souvint du bal de Noël, de sa cavalière Ginny avec qui il s'était montré un piètre danseur mais aussi un mauvais cavalier comme lors de sa quatrième année avec Parvati. Il ferma les yeux un instant la rouquine allait lui en vouloir un bon moment. Il se rappela aussi du nouveau couple que formaient Hermione et Blaise Zabini. Un Serpentard! Cela avait rendu son meilleur ami fou de jalousie. Ron avait passé des heures à tempêter contre la jeune femme allant jusqu'à la faire pleurer sans vergogne. Après cela, son meilleur ami et lui-même avaient passé le restant de la soirée à boire du Whisky Pur Feu avec Dean et Seamus dans un coin, cachés derrière une armure. Les trois griffondors avaient tenté par tous les moyens de faire oublier à Ron sa dispute stupide et gênante avec la demoiselle.

Embué par l'alcool, Harry avait ressenti le besoin de sortir prendre l'air et s'était dirigé vers le parc où certains couples se promenaient main dans la main. Il se remémora aussi qu'il avait été particulièrement heureux de sentir le vent frais caresser ses joues rougies par la chaleur et avait fermé les yeux pour savourer le moment de calme. Ses meilleurs amis le rendait complètement fou parfois surtout que tout les deux s'aimaient mais ils étaient aussi trop borné pour ce l'avouer. Soudainement tout à son euphorie de bien être et d'ivresse, il avait bousculé quelqu'un avec qui il savait, qu'il avait passé le restant de la soirée. Ils avaient parlé, dansé, flirté sous le clair de lune et ils s'étaient embrassés tendrement.

Passionnément.

Le griffondor ne pouvait pas renier l'excellent moment qu'il avait passé la nuit dernière après le bal. Le seul sentiment qui lui revenait de cette soirée était le bien-être. Surtout l'instant qui avait suivi la rencontre de l'inconnu. Bon Sang! Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son visage mais il ressentait encore la douce pression d'un corps contre le sien et aussi les nombreux baisers qu'ils avaient partagé. Il rougit légèrement au souvenir de l'une des caresses très, très intime qui l'avait fait planer plus haut que son Nimbus. Il avait été obligé de se retenir contre le mur se voyant déjà défaillir à chaque aspiration. Il enfouit son visage dans les draps rougissant comme une fille et il inhala le parfum familier en fermant les yeux.

Etrangement, malgré sa mémoire qui revenait lentement, l'unique chose dont il se rappelait de son amant était de très pénétrants yeux gris qui le faisaient encore frissonner par leur intensité. Depuis peu Harry c'était rendu compte qu'il était plus attiré par les garçons que les filles mais il n'avait encore jamais été plus loin que quelques baisers et des caresses. Pourtant cette fois-ci son arrière train lui prouvais qu'il c'était passé beaucoup plus que cela. Il frissonna encore et rougissant mal à l'aise. Gêné par sa réaction, Harry voulait s'échapper avant que son amant sorte de la salle de bain sauf que ce fut le moment choisi par celui-ci pour revenir dans la pièce et Harry cessa de respirer.

Le visage du jeune homme était caché par une serviette dont il se servait pour s'essuyer les cheveux. Harry en profita pour le détailler discrètement essayant de se remémorer qui se cachait derrière cette serviette. Il était grand, très grand avec des muscles fuselés qui dessinaient très harmonieusement son corps légèrement hâlé. On pouvait apercevoir des cheveux châtains quand l'inconnu commença à enlever la serviette. Puis il rencontra le regard gris de ses souvenirs qui le transperçaient de sa profondeur. Il reconnut aussitôt le visage à qui appartenaient ses yeux : Cédric Diggory ancien champion de Poudlard et apprenti de madame Pomfresh depuis le mois de septembre.

Harry et Cédric s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis le tournoi des trois sorciers où le poufsouffle avait pratiquement perdu la vie à cause des tortures qui lui avaient été infligées sous les yeux du jeune griffondor par Peter Petigrew. Harry avait tout de même réussi à les sortir du cimetière avec l'aide de ses parents. Après cette mésaventure, Cédric avait été très présent pour Harry. Il avait suivi les cours clandestin de défense contre les forces du mal, l'avait emmené en vacances avec lui en France après la mort de Sirius et leur amitié s'était construite peu à peu au fil des semaines chez les Weasley ou au manoir Black.

Harry était surpris.

Ils se fixèrent longuement en silence, Harry essayant de remettre les traits de Cédric dans ses souvenirs mais il ne réussit pas à soutenir le regard du jeune homme plus âgé et baissa les yeux les joues rougissantes de gêne en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- « Salut. » Murmura l'ancien poufsouffle.

- « Salut. » Répondit Harry en levant les yeux timidement.

- « Tu dois être un peu surpris de me voir. »

- « Un peu. » Avoua Harry en détournant les yeux vers la fenêtre.

- « Nous n'étions pas vraiment nous même hier soir et je suis très embarrassé par ma conduite. Je suis plus âgé que toi et j'aurais dû nous stopper pendant qu'il était encore temps… »

Harry fixa son regard émeraude vers l'apprenti qui continuait de balbutier des excuses à tord et à travers. Cédric se détourna du plus jeune garçon honteux de lui-même et affolé par ce que pouvait penser son ami.

- « Tu dois me prendre pour un pervers surtout que tu es encore en si jeune. Je suis désolé de mon attitude d'hier soir et si tu le veux cela restera entre nous. Personne ne saura je te le promets. »

Harry ne dit rien trop intimidé par ce que lui disait l'autre garçon, il fit simplement un signe de tête pour acquiescer et chercha des yeux ses affaires pour se préparer. Il enfila son caleçon sous le regard insistant de Cédric qui lui brûlait la nuque. Harry se tourna vers son amant d'une nuit dans le but de demander de la potion contre les maux de tête mais le mouvement trop rapide lui fit fermer les yeux sous la douleur. Il intercepta le regard un peu flou et fixe sur lui de Cédric qui compris immédiatement et rentra rapidement dans la salle d'eau. Il en ressortir avec une fiole qu'il tendit au brun.

- « Tu verras cela fera effet assez rapidement. »

- « Merci beaucoup Cédric. »

Harry avala le contenu du flacon d'une traite, grimaçant légèrement au goût mais il sentit rapidement une douce fraicheur s'insinuer dans sa tête. Les cognards qui lui battaient le crâne depuis son réveil s'atténuèrent presque immédiatement. Il soupira de soulagement en remerciant d'un sourire Cédric et continua de se rhabiller. Alors qu'il nouait ses chaussures le visage de Cho Chang le fit réfléchir à la situation avec Cédric. L'apprenti médicomage venait de tromper sa fiancée avec lui. Il se sentait horrifié par cette constatation. Il allait rendre une fille malheureuse car il avait trop bu et s'était jeté dans les bras du Poufsouffle. Il posa la question qui le taraudait.

- « Et Cho ? Je croyais que vous étiez fiancés ? »

Cédric n'était pas très surpris par la question du petit brun. Cette rumeur circulait depuis le bal de noël du tournoi des trois sorciers. Même certains magazines en parlaient dans leurs pages de potin. Il décida d'être franc avec Harry et de faire taire les racontars. D'ailleurs il savait aussi qu'Harry avait eu un faible pour la belle asiatique à une certaine époque.

- « Cho et moi sommes juste amis, ce ne sont que de stupides rumeurs. Elle est ma confidente. Je suis gay et elle a été la première à le savoir... D'ailleurs si cela t'intéresse...elle est toujours célibataire et te trouve très mignon. Je suis certain qu'elle serait ravie que tu lui demandes de sortir un jour.» Dit-il hésitant et en baissant la tête pour cacher la difficulté qu'il avait à prononcer ses mots.

En premier lieu Harry fut très surpris par l'aveu de Cédric mais par la suite son attention se porta à la voix douce et masculine qui la nuit dernière lors de leur ébat l'avait totalement séduit. Il ferma les yeux et laissa cette voix l'envouter encore. Des souvenirs de cette nuit lui revinrent, leur premier baiser échangé, celui qui les avait amenés dans cette chambre. Tant de passion pouvait-elle exister ? Pourtant il sentit ses membres trembler quand il revécut les baisers si fervents.

- " Je ne sais pas trop... elle est gentille mais... je..."

Harry se sentait idiot de bégayer comme une fille mais le regard que venait de lui lancer Cédric le déstabilisait. Le griffondor baissa de nouveau la tête se sentant complètement et irrémédiablement stupide. Sa voix trahissait sa gêne et il était sur que l'ancien poufsouffle faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer pour ne pas le rendre plus mal à l'aise. Pourtant quand il rencontra encore une fois le regard doux de l'apprenti sons coeur se remit à battre furieusement.

Harry s'arrêta de penser pour se concentrer sur l'émotion que lui faisait sentir le regard de Cédric, qui parcourait son corps d'une caresse visuelle. C'était le même effet que la nuit d'avant quand il avait embrassé chaque partie de sa peau avec ses lèvres et ses mains. Et cela l'éveillait. Harry se tourna vers lui mais Cédric lui sourit gêné et fouilla dans sa malle pour prendre ses vêtements. Un peu déçu, Harry qui avait fini de s'habiller se dirigea vers la porte. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là, n'est-ce-pas ? Avant de sortir il se tourna de nouveau vers Cédric surprenant son regard une fois de plus sur lui. Hésitant, il demanda.

- « Nous sommes toujours amis ? »

- « Bien entendu que nous sommes amis. Je serais sincèrement déçu si ce n'était plus le cas. »

Harry lui sourit doucement et il lui répondit sans attendre mais quand le jeune griffondor referma la porte Cédric se laissa tomber assis sur son lit et soupira en baissant la tête tristement. Il murmura une phrase que le petit brun n'entendrait jamais.

- « Si tu savais ! »

Il resta assis immobile sur son lit en baldaquin, les yeux dans la vague essayant de ne plus penser aux yeux trop verts de son amant d'une nuit. Harry l'avait séduit sans même le savoir depuis bien longtemps déjà, cette année là, où tout les deux avait été les champions de Poudlard. Un simple petit sourire et son cœur se mettait à battre si fort qu'il avait peur qu'Harry entende ses sauts périlleux. Cette nuit, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient dans cette chambre Cédric s'était grisé à de nombreuses reprises en regardant les deux émeraudes scintillantes d'émotion. Quand il était en Harry, Cédric était allé lentement savourant chaque gémissement et avait demandé à son amant de le regarder dans les yeux pour ne jamais oublier cet instant. Cela avait décuplé son plaisir et augmenté son besoin de garder le jeune griffondor pour lui seul.

Cédric fut interrompu dans ses pensées, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Quand il leva les yeux, il trouva le jeune garçon debout devant lui, le regard indéchiffrable. Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer un mot et il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Cédric. Le baiser était doux et léger comme une plume puis il devint plus profond et voluptueux laissant deux langues s'unir et valser. Les mains de Cédric vinrent se poser de chaque côté du visage de Harry, si heureux de le retrouver et approfondissant par la même occasion leur baiser. Harry était lui aussi ravi de savoir que leurs deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson et il savait que la nuit dernière n'était pas une erreur due à l'alcool mais d'un désir entre eux qui sommeillait depuis un moment.

Leurs lèvres se détachèrent un instant pour se reprendre encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient besoin d'air. Harry les yeux toujours clos savoura les caresses que Cédric prodiguait sur ses joues avec ses pouces et brisa le silence avec un petit chuchotement.

- « Je ne peux pas. »

Harry rouvrit les yeux quand Cédric éloigna leur visage, pour ancrer son regard inquiet dans ses émeraudes. Harry continua sa phrase pour le rassurer en lui souriant tendrement.

- « Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

Cédric répondit en lui souriant et en déposant un petit picotin sur le bout du nez d'Harry lui rappelant qu'il avait fait ce même geste la nuit dernière, après qu'ils aient fait l'amour et qu'ils commençaient à dériver dans le sommeil. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit mais soudainement prit d'un doute il demanda.

- « Est-ce-que cela te gêne vraiment que je sois encore en septième année ? »

- « Non. » Cédric lui sourit et se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- "Tu es sur que cela ne te pose aucun problème...

- Oui." Acquiessa-t-il

Cédric le souleva, obligeant Harry à enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches et se tourna vers le lit pour le déposer. Doucement il s'allongea sur le petit brun commençant à lui prodiguer de nouvelles caresses. Harry soupira d'aise retrouvant le poids de son champion sur lui et les effleurements qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais oublier.

- « Je t'aime… »

The end


End file.
